1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting acceleration and, in particular, to a self-diagnostic function of an acceleration sensor to be installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-H04-203969-A discloses an apparatus as a function that diagnoses an acceleration sensor to be installed in a vehicle.